


Workout Buddy?

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [10]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Tasked with lawncare and being partnered with Sam was pretty much a disaster waiting to happen. But, as Violet does taichi with the brute, she gets a glimpse of something deeper than she thought possible in his eyes.Part Three!





	Workout Buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I love Seduce Me and it belongs to the wonderful Otome Queen Michaela Laws.  
> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Tasked with lawncare and being partnered with Sam was pretty much a disaster waiting to happen. But, as Violet does taichi with the brute, she gets a glimpse of something deeper than she thought possible in his eyes.
> 
> Spoilers how to get Sam's ending ahead!

Violet sighed, wondering why she was the one to help Sam. She went to the front yard, ready to help clean when she saw Sam not cleaning, but doing taichi. She knew of taichi, since she learned and mastered it alongside her taekwondo. Grumbling under her breath she walked towards him. “Hey, aren't we supposed to be cleaning the front yard, dork?” She had gone upstairs to change into a tee that had cutouts accent the rounded neckline of the knit tee with short sleeves and a green, black, and gray camo print with a relaxed bodice. Over that, she wore a black suede fringe vest that was ultra soft vegan suede formed the Boho vest with seamed accents, a draping open front, and extra long fringe trim. thick, light wash denim pants shaped a mid-rise fit with belt loops, five-pocket cut and a light distressing accents the slim legs and cropped ankles, hiding under her white sneakers.

“You were taking too long. I already finished cleaning, doofus...” He said, not once breaking from his movements.

Violet looked around and blinked in awe. The windows were polished, the weeds were pulled and tossed out from the sidewalk, the lamps were wiped down and the stairs she were on were already swept. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out how he managed that in the short time, a literal minute ago. “Shit. You work fast.” She was in awe again before she wondered what to do. She could go practice her guitar some more, work on some lyrics or train with Sam. Watching him for a little, she never expected someone who wanted to be a badass doing taichi. Then again, she did taichi, so what did that say about her? She smirked and joined him, soon they moved in sync.

“What're you doin?” Sam asked, not breaking the movements.

“Tch. What does it look like I'm doin?” She replied.

“This isn't supposed to be fun, okay? It's actually supposed to be difficult.” He stated.

“I know that. I learned taichi alongside my taekwondo. This is a warm up routine...” She shot back, smirking when he opened an eye at the words, showing a little surprise before closing and resuming the motions. She found it really relaxing until she made a little error with a foot, tripping herself and making her land onto Sam, getting them both to grunt.

“Watch it!” He said, stunned a little before glaring.

“Well, sorry!” She huffed before the situation hit her between the eyes. She was on top of Sam and found herself blushing as they seemed to be unable to move from the ground. Her heart began beating faster at that and she swore she could hear it pounding against his chest. They both stared in embarrassment before she took the effort to finally get off of him, brushing herself off to hide her blush.

Sam sat up himself and rubbed his head, his tone a little lighter. “Man... Watch where you're going next time....”

She nodded and assisted him up. “What is it about literal bumps with us?”

“Got me. Just try to watch your footing, otherwise, you're good.”

She glared, trying to see if there was a barb in the words somewhere before seeing he was concerned about her, yet didn't want to ask anything. She pasted a grin on her face and went back into the house, hearing him sigh a little bit before she went to join her sisters to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere.
> 
> Kaggy, please stop making Sam sound adorkable... Nevermind... He's adorkable anyhow!
> 
> Also, this proves why Sam's my husbando!!! LovemeSamorI'lltelleveryoneaboutroof-chan!


End file.
